


Hiding Gifts

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Colleagues talking about kids in elevators, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Sesshomaru gets advice from Kagome on where to hide his Christmas gifts from Rin.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hiding Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A is desperate to hide a special gift from someone. Character B helps.
> 
> Word Count: 1,475 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Takes place in a modern AU setting. This actually might be the last story, depending on how I feel. My mother's uncle, my "little grandfather" as I call him in my mother tongue, passed away this morning. I've known him since I was a baby, and he used to stop by my grandma's house after his morning walks in the park to play with his niece's daughters. For an entire generation on my mom's side of the family, all of us kids looked up to and wanted to be around the cool, yoga-practicing grandpa. I haven't yet processed things, but when the grief does hit, I'll likely not be able to write for a while. We'll see how I feel though, I guess.

Sesshomaru turned his computer off, checking that the attached monitor was off as well, before he stood up from his work desk. Grabbing his coat and his scarf, he slipped them on, straightening his collar as necessary. After grabbing his laptop bag, which contained only his cellphone materials, he strode out of the open door of his office, shutting it closed on his way out. The quiet click of the locking mechanism sounded behind him. 

As he neared the elevator bays that would take him from his office on the fifteenth floor to the ground, he noticed he wasn’t alone. His newest employee was standing there waiting for an elevator, her overly large purse swinging from her hands. When he had first hired Kagome Higurashi, he was a little cautious about hiring someone who had spent five years out of the workforce. His brother, who had been her previous employer had convinced him to hire her though, and so far, he was not disappointed by her. 

In fact, she was quickly proving to be one of his best workers. 

The sounds of his shoes on the tiled floor near the elevator bay caught her attention, and she turned to see him. Smiling in greeting, she acknowledged him with a nod of her head. 

“Staying late tonight Higurashi?” Sesshomaru asked as they waited for the elevator. It arrived mere moments later, and he let her inside before following. 

“I wanted to finish some work today before I have my time monopolized by my son on his school break.” Kagome explained reaching out to push the button for the ground floor. As she stepped back, Sesshomaru pushed the button below hers, the one which would take him to the second level of the underground parking garage. 

Her statement reminded Sesshomaru of the fact that Rin would be starting her break soon too which meant he should buy her a Christmas gift before it was too late. She was six now and still believed in the magic of Christmas gifts more so than the actual holiday warmth. And she was notorious for being a snoop regarding her gifts. 

Last year, she’d basically ransacked his parents’ closet. Inuyasha had beamed at her in awe, while Sesshomaru had muttered horrified apologies which his parents had waved off. This year, Inuyasha had already promised to help her snoop on the gifts so Sesshomaru felt a headache already brewing.

Especially since, he wanted to give at least one special surprise gift to Rin just to watch her face light up on Christmas day. 

He just had to find this gift first. And then hide it so Rin wouldnt' find it. 

“Long day?” Kagome asked as the elevator started its descent. 

“You could say that.” Sesshomaru muttered leaning against the side of the elevator. “Actually, my main concern is that I have to try to find new hiding places for my daughter’s Christmas gifts. She’ll likely find them with my brother’s help so I suppose my main concern is how to stop my house from being ransacked during her break while still trying to find at least one surprise gift for her that she wouldn’t be able to find.” 

“She doesn’t believe in being on Santa’s naughty list?” Kagome asked as the elevator stopped at an empty floor. No one got in, but Kagome saw another elevator across the bay with its doors closing. 

“That ship sailed years ago when my three-year-old imp caught her grandfather eating cookies and placing gifts under the tree.” 

Kagome laughed, not making any movement to cover the sound. “I suppose that must have been an amusing sight.” 

It was, Sesshomaru admitted with a nod in her direction. He’d woken up to wails and tears as Rin came jumping onto his bed exclaiming that Grandpa was stealing from Santa Claus. It had taken the better part of an hour to calm Rin down, convince her that her grandfather was not a thief, and send her to bed. And then, his father, in an attempt to clear his name, had sat her down the day after and promptly shattered the Santa illusion. 

It was something he still hadn’t forgiven the old man for. 

The elevator dinged again, and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stepped out into the lobby. “Well, good luck Mr. Taisho. And have a good night.” 

“You too Higurashi.” He repeated as the doors closed, and he rode down to the parking garage. 

* * * * * 

“Any luck with your gifts?” 

Sesshomaru looked up from his phone inclining his head in Higurashi’s direction. “Not much I’m afraid. I appear to have done a better job of hiding this year, but a special gift still eludes me.” 

“Have you tried any of those specialty toy shops?” Kagome asked taking a look at the elevator in front of them. Three of the five elevators in the building were out of order. It was making the elevator trips crowded and longer today. 

“My parents spoil her. I was trying to find something else.” He clicked his phone locked. “What about you? How are you keeping your son entertained on his break?” 

Kagome grinned as she made to lean against the wall between the elevators. “My mother.” She explained. “I just drop him off in the morning on the way to work and by the time we reach home, he has dinner and then is out like a light. I don’t know what kind of magic she works, but I appreciate it.” 

Sesshomaru inclined his head. His phone beeped, and he fished it out of the pocket he put it in to see what the message was about. Inuyasha had sent a picture of him and Rin, and some of the gifts he had apparently failed to hide properly in the kitchen pantry. 

At least they hadn’t hit the laundry room or his master bathroom’s linen closet yet. 

Seeing his grimace, Kagome couldn’t help but ask what it was about. 

“Inuyasha has decided to help Rin find her gifts this year. They apparently found some.” 

Kagome giggled. “Surely you kept them in more than one spot?” 

“I did, but knowing Rin, she’ll figure them out in the next five days or so before Christmas.” As he said this, the elevator in between them finally opened its doors. After glancing and checking that it was indeed going down, instead of up, they stepped inside. 

“Have you tried your car?” Kagome asked as they hit the buttons for their respective floors. When Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, Kagome shrugged her shoulders. “My brother used to be a lot like your daughter. My mom just gave up one year and kept all the gifts in gift bags in the car. His face when mom sent him out to her trunk on Christmas morning made her year apparently.” 

“My car.” Sesshomaru mused leaning against the elevator wall. 

It actually wasn’t a bad idea. Rin knew better than to even attempt to touch his car keys. And Inuyasha, for all that he could, wouldn’t touch Sesshomaru’s car unless it was an emergency. Besides, the car was with him at work for most of the day, or in his garage. 

And Rin hated to be cold, so she wouldn’t dare venture there for gifts. 

“You may have a point Higurashi,” he mused eyes meeting hers. “But I’d have to sneak them in on Christmas morning. I’ll never have a moment of peace if she figures out where I’m hiding them now.” 

“Well, let me know if it works.” 

* * * * * 

Three days before New Years Eve, Sesshomaru found himself in the elevator with Higurashi again. It was a half day, and he had come to close up some work to enjoy the rest of his vacation. He had no idea why Higurashi was around. 

“I thought you’d be enjoying your vacation.” He remarked as they rode the elevator down. 

“I was.” Kagome answered tapping her booted foot against the floor of the elevator. “But I couldn’t help noticing that someone from one of our affiliate branches in East Asia had sent me an important work e-mail. I thought I’d come in and send him what he needed.” 

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. “Your plan worked by the way.” 

“Plan?” Kagome asked him her brows scrunching in confusion. 

“Your plan to hide gifts in the trunk of my car.” Sesshomaru clarified. “My closet may have taken me the better part of yesterday to put back together, but Rin never got to touch those or know where they were.” And she hadn’t found the new kickboard which was the one special gift he’d tried to keep her from finding. 

Kagome smiled at him. “Well, I’m glad it worked.” 

The elevator doors opened onto the lobby, and she stepped out. “Enjoy the rest of your Holidays Mr. Taisho.” 

Sesshomaru inclined his head. “You as well Higurashi.”


End file.
